Coming Undone
by shatteredhumerus
Summary: After the second time Brennan undresses Booth in the Medico-Legal lab he can’t decide if he wants to die of happiness or cry like a baby. Vague spoilers for The Goop on the Girl.


After the second time Brennan undresses Booth in the Medico-Legal lab he can't decide if he wants to die of happiness or cry like a baby.

Once again her fingers are slowly removing his tie without actually touching him. Again he has to stop himself from ravishing her and then just before coherent thought abandons him he has to remind himself how they had gotten to this point.

_Oh yeah._

_They had been sharing take-out and finishing the paperwork from their latest case. A father had beaten his little boy to death in a drunken rage and buried the body in the middle of a national park. Brennan's first exam determined that the bones showed extensive remodeling from being broken and healed over many times. Every time Booth had seen the desiccated bones of the boy a silent roiling rage against the world had overtaken him. By the end of the case he was more physically and emotionally exhausted than he had ever been in his life_

_After he had finally cuffed and mirandized the sick son of a bitch, he was so lost in his own head that he hadn't spoken more than absolutely necessary to Brennan. He just wanted to get this paperwork over with so he would never have to think about this case again. _

"_Booth?" Bones hesitant voice finally broke the silence._

_He mustered up a grunt in response, not looking up._

_She didn't reply, and he hoped she wouldn't try to push him right now. Instead he felt her move from behind her desk towards the couch. The next thing he knew, she was all around him. Arms encircling his rigid shoulders, her hot breath exhaling next to his ear, the front of her body pressing softly and fully against his side. _

_They sat that way for several minutes and his body exhaled a heavy breath releasing all of the tension he didn't even realize he was holding in. _

_Bones pulled back slightly so that their faces were centimeters apart, and she looked into his eyes seeing all of the pain, for that boy and for his younger self, that he usually kept so far beneath the surface. _

_In those seconds Booth thought she might on the verge of tears and his heart her for her. But that thought quickly exited his mind when her achingly soft lips descended on his. God, her lips were like a lifeline back to the outside world and all he felt for those blissful seconds, minutes, eternity were her soft, warm lips and _oh god _her tongue and he could just lose himself inside of her. _

_Booth was so caught up in the feel of her mouth on his that he only vaguely felt his suit jacket slip off his shoulders and sliding down his arms._

_And then there was that voice in his head. The one that usually told him to stay on his side of the line or they would both get hurt. The voice was currently yelling at him that this wasn't how he wanted it to be. This should be about _them_, and not about him selfishly trying to forget his fucked up life and the fucked up world. _

_Booth pushed her away like he had been shocked and propelling himself backwards and off the couch. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this, Bones, not like this," the words came out before he could stop them. She already looked hurt and he hated himself._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do what you would do to make me feel better in this situation and…I just wanted to help."_

_He exhaled another heavy breath swiping a hand through his hair trying to get a hold of himself again. _

"_Hey, I really appreciate the sentiment Bones, but I don't want you to come on to me just because you feel sorry for me."_

_Well, that came out wrong. Her faced twisted up then, they way it did before a fight or before someone said something grossly incorrect and she felt the need to correct them. God, this situation was rapidly spiraling out of his control and Booth hated being out of control._

"_Booth," she chastised, "I don't feel sorry for you, I was just trying to do what you told me. About following my heart and giving something of myself and trying to take that stupid lonely look off of your face," she looked down and away, breathing deeply and squaring her shoulders as if preparing for battle._

"_I know that you think I think too much, and I'm not capable of falling in love but, you looked so sad…I just wanted to show you that I'm here for you and I love you." _

_Now she was crying and Booth felt like a superior asshole. _

"_Bones, I do not think you are incapable of loving someone, that is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard come out of your mouth," he sighed heavily a weight bigger than the Washington Monument in his chest. _Was she really saying what he thought he was saying? Had he been wrong this entire time about being able to tell if she was in love with him?

"_I guess I just thought that you couldn't love_ me," _Her eyes flashed on him again, for a second, "ya know, because you deserve so much better,"_

_Booth was already backed up against the desk so when she came forward and stood inches away he didn't have anywhere else to go. _

"_Then let me show you, let me make love to you…"_

_Oh god, this was too much, way way too much for him to handle right now. _

_So, for the first time in a long long time, Booth just let go._

_They were in her office for god sakes, and it's a good thing the lab was deserted because there was no way he could say no to that. _

_She must have seen it in his eyes because she stepped even closer then and raised her hands until her cool palms were on either side of his face. Booth knew then, the second time she kissed him, _well third really_, with his defenses so neatly stripped away he would have given her anything right then. Her fingers gently slipped down to loosen his tie and his hands went to her hips of their own volition tugging her shirt out of her pants. Her hands swatted his away, "Booth," she said breathily, " let me do this, ok?"_

Oh yeah. That was why he was letting her slowly loosen his tie for the second time, _or was it the third,_ and slip it over his head carefully, and without actually touching him.

That was where the déjà vu ended. Because then when her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt buttons, she greeted each new inch of skin with a soft, gentle kiss, until all of the buttons were gone and she slid his shirt all the way off.

Booth clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, wanting nothing more than to tear her crisp white shirt off and take her right here on the desk.

Booths eyes closed against his will as her hands freely roamed his chest and then moved down, down, down to his belt buckle.

He nearly had a heart attack when he opened his eyes again and didn't meet hers in front of him, instead he looked down. Oh god, there she was on her knees quickly and efficiently removing his belt. Neither the saints nor any other deity was going to help him now.

She paused at the button on his pants and instead moved to his feet and made quick work of his shoes and socks. There was no way he could stop himself from looking down now, and thank whatever heathen god for that. And then everything he ever thought he knew about making love went out the window.

Because instead of proceeding to remove his pants, her slender fingers moved to her crisp white shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and revealing a lacey white bra and the most luscious looking breasts he had ever seen. Still on the floor and without taking her eyes off of him, she reached behind herself to remove her heels and then unzipped and peeled her own jeans off.

Booth didn't think he had ever felt more like a man. He seriously doubted anyone ever had felt more like a man than him, not without Dr. Temperance Brennan, writer, forensic anthropologist, at his feet, slowly revealing every inch of her body to him like some kind of glorious heathen offering.

It was a good thing he had this desk to hold onto; otherwise he would have been in a puddle of goo on the floor five minutes ago.

Then, Bones in her lacey, white, virginal underwear was removing his pants and kissing, no worshiping, every inch of him. Hips, thighs, knees, ankles, as his pants dropped to the floor, and then she worshipped his legs all over again as she moved back up.

She finally finally moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers. Again his body had a mind of its own, as his head fell back and he groaned at the sight.

Then he felt a hot breath directly on the head of his cock through his boxers and if he looked he was sure that he would explode and embarrass himself before he was even completely naked. Evil, evil woman and he just knew his Bones was smiling like a cat now too.

His cock was harder than it had ever been, and thank you, thank you thank you, when Bones finally released him from his boxers. The evil part of his brain that wanted to kill him opened his eyes and snuck a peek just in time to see her lips encircle the head of his cock, one hand firmly stoking the base and the other moving down to caress his balls.

"Bones," Booth groaned again, "what are you doing to me…_God_" after a particularly interesting tongue maneuver he previously didn't think was even possible. It took all of the strength he possessed to restrain himself from grabbing the base of her skull and fucking her mouth.

He was a gentleman after all, and this was _Bones_. He had to get the upper hand back or he was going to lose control. _Gentleman, gentleman, gentleman, _he reminded himself.

Booth fruitlessly took hold of her shoulders and tried to haul her up, his dick sliding out of her mouth with a resounding _pop_. She seems to get distracted on the way up though, lips roving over his abs, her tongue getting caught in his belly button. His strength hit the road as she continued leaving hot, wet open mouth kisses over his chest and clavicle. He was only human after all. His Bones could multi-task with the best of them because her hands never stopped doing amazing things to his cock.

He couldn't restrain himself then from twisting his hands in her hair and crashing her lips back onto his. Booths hands roamed uncontrollably between her hair and her hips, grinding himself into the soft juncture between her thighs, forcing a groan from her lips. _Good, _he thought, he wasn't the only one reduced to caveman vocabulary.

Unfortunately for Booths sense of control, the next thing he felt were his thighs against the back of the couch right as he fell backwards. Somehow she had turned him around and walked them both back towards the couch. _How did that happen_, he thought vaguely as she straddled him before he could right himself and get _her_ under _him_.

And then she was on top of him, and she was so _wet _and her naked breasts were so _good _pressed against his chest, and her mouth was all over him and, Booth was no fool, her kisses were _adoring_ him and he was so _happy._

Booth felt like he just might die when she pulled back and sat up all the way. But the movement pushed her wetness more firmly against the topside of his dick and there were no more thoughts of labs, or dead bodies, or tomorrow, there was just _Bones._

Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, and she made sure he was looking at her when she lifted herself off of him slightly, took him in her hand and slid to the hilt ever so slowly.

Later, Booth would not remember his uncontrollable moaning or calling out her name, but he made sure that the image of her moving up and down on his cock, hands fondling her own breasts and moving all the way down to scratch her nails up and down his chest was seared into his memory for all eternity.

His hips were moving frenziedly up to meet hers on every upstroke and he let out an animal like shout has he came exploding inside her.

Sometime later, Booth had no idea how much time had passed, he slowly realized that his eyes were shut tight, and he was breathing heavily. _God, what had just happened?_ He was a little bit ashamed of himself, he couldn't have lasted more than two minutes inside of her, and he didn't even know if she came. But his cock was still inside her velvety, tight warmth.

Tears tried to spill out but he shut his eyes even tighter.

"Booth?" her voice sounded like sex and worry. "Booth are you ok…did I do it right?" Awareness came crashing back, like all of the air was suddenly pushed back into the room.

His hands pulled her roughly back down against his chest. And he kissed her frenziedly, everywhere he could find.

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you, yes," he moaned in between kisses, her arms went back around his shoulders in a tight hug and she sobbed in relief. God this woman made him delirious.

Finally, he mustered enough strength to lift hem both back into a sitting position as their kisses slowed.

"Get dressed," he ordered gruffly moving off the couch "I'm taking you home,"

Her jaw fell open and that adorable confused look came over her face tinged with disappointment.

"What? But don't you want to…"

Booth cut her off before she could finish. "I'm going to take you to my bed," he finished as he gathered her clothes and pushed them into her arms, "and then I'm going to make love to you until you can't remember anything except the word _Booth_."


End file.
